


Safe

by panicking



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking/pseuds/panicking
Summary: Normally, safe was not a word associated with hockey, even less so with hockey bros.





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short! Sorry!  
> Originally posted to [my tumblr](http://adamsveins.tumblr.com).

Safe.

Normally, safe was not a word associated with hockey, even less so with hockey bros. However, that was exactly how Ransom felt when Holster – who, apparently, had been doing this for years before Ransom really, truly noticed – watched over him. Protecting him from any and all outside disturbances.

Holster, with no prompting whatsoever, had always looked out for Ransom when he got stressed. Holster called him a ‘very delicate ecosystem,’ a sentiment that Ransom loved dearly even though he made no sign of acceptance. Holster made sure he was eating, made sure he was sleeping, and patted him gently when Ransom was mumbling over his bio notes for the umpteenth time.

Holster made Ransom comfortable with freaking out because he knew he was going to be taken care of, because he knew he could count on Holster, because he knew with a surety that he could not entirely explain that Holster would be there to guard him and keep him from harm.

All of this rushed through Ransom’s head in a heartbeat as he lay curled under a library desk, Holster’s foot gently touching his shin and Holster’s voice softly –and then angrily, with an added airborn orange – warning a well-meaning nursing student away. Ransom blinked, arms still holding onto his knees for dear life, as he considered everything Holster did for him on a daily basis, with safeguarding his delicate coral reef state just one of the many thoughtful acts.

And Holster thought it was cute. Ransom had been in too many relationships where, once he reached fragile ecosystem panic attack state, his partner had thought less of him, thought that something was wrong with him. Holster thought he was like a puppy. Holster accepted Ransom for who he was and how he was, and it made Ransom feel warm and safe, like one of Bitty’s pies.

Ransom, his mind letting his bio notes simmer unhappily, rolled so he could look up at Holster, who was frowning adorably at his laptop. Holster looked down and noticed Ransom before smiling.

“You doing all right, Rans?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. Ransom nodded and crawled out from under the table, squeezing Holster’s shoulder in quiet thanks before sitting in a chair.


End file.
